1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic game that simulates an athletic contest, and more particularly to an electronic game wherein all play action is automatically generated, with the offensive player and the definsive player required only to choose from a plurality of possible play strategies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art electrical football games have required a great deal of player effort and interaction. Placement of players on the field, keeping track of the score, the numbers of downs played, yards to go for a first down, etc., have all been required to be performed by the players themselves. The games have had various randomizing means for varying the results generated by a given chosen play, but these means either comprise a drum that is manually rotated or buttons that are pushed to generate a play randomizing result. The more sophisticated of the games only provide sixteen different play results for each chosen play. Furthermore, only the play result is indicated, usually simply by lighting a single light under a given play result indicator. No real-time display of the actual execution of the play is provided. Another limitation is that in most such games, the players must keep track of time left in the game. No automatic means for keeping time or for providing a penalty if either side delays the game are supplied.